


A Hogwarts tradition

by pan_and_ready_to_stan (vaindumbass)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Sirius Black Being Ridiculous, Sirius Black Never Went to Azkaban, Teacher Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaindumbass/pseuds/pan_and_ready_to_stan
Summary: “Minnie!!” Sirius Lupin-Black yelled, before he took off towards McGonagall with his arms spread for a hug.The transfiguration teacher looked at the full-grown man running towards her, and side-stepped him in the last moment.A dull bonk sounded through the halls of Hogwarts once Sirius’ head met the wall, but he quickly recovered and turned around to give Minerva his most dazzling, if slightly lopsided, smile.“No running is allowed in the halls, mister Lupin-Black.”- fic written for the prompt: No second war AU where Sirius comes to Hogwarts to visit his husband and godson but takes some time to chat with professors.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 378





	A Hogwarts tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolfyWordWeaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyWordWeaver/gifts).



> written for the amazing prompt of WolfyWordWeaver!! thanks again!

“Minnie!!” Sirius Lupin-Black yelled, before he took off towards McGonagall with his arms spread for a hug.

The transfiguration teacher looked at the full-grown man running towards her, and side-stepped him in the last moment.

A dull _bonk_ sounded through the halls of Hogwarts once Sirius’ head met the wall, but he quickly recovered and turned around to give Minerva his most dazzling, if slightly lopsided, smile.

“No running is allowed in the halls, mister Lupin-Black.”

Instead of looking at his feet when faced with professor McGonagall’s disappointed stare, like most sane people would do, he smiled even brighter. “Is that stupid old rule still intact?”

Minerva raised an eyebrow. “Stupid?”

“Stupid.” Sirius affirmed. “How can people expect me to walk slowly when faced with your immense beauty? Is it so weird that I rush myself, just so I can be in your wonderful presence for a few seconds longer?”

A few of the students that had been in the corrider at the time swore that they had seen McGonagall smile at that. Not many people believed them.

“If I remember your sixth year correctly,” McGonagall answered, “then you told us you were gay, while confetti fell from the ceiling of the Great Hall, which was charmed to show rainbows. That was some fine spellwork”

“But, my Minnie munchkin,” Sirius says reverently, “I can proudly say that you are the only women I’m straight for. C’mon, just get away with me, we’ll fly to the Bahama’s and be free, Remus will understand.”

Before Minerva could even open her mouth to reject his offer (although Sirius would later say that she was just about to give in) the classes ended, and the hallways were suddenly packed with students.

Immediately, Sirius jumped behind McGonagall’s tall form, trying to hide himself from sight.

“I don’t think it’s necessary to do this,” Minerva said, looking down over her shoulder, “Everyone already knows you’re here. It’s a bit of a tradition at this point, isn’t it?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Sirius said, before dashing away towards the potions classroom.

The potions class had already started when he got there, but that didn’t stop him from throwing the door wide open. “Hello, Snivellus! How are you doing this fine morning?”

The entire class looked up at his entrance, and Sirius couldn’t be happier to notice the Weasley twins were part of the crowd. On the same occasion two years ago he’d visited their DADA class, and he had liked them quite a lot.

Severus, however, wasn’t as happy as the rest of the class to see him, judgind by the way he stiffened, and drawled: “I was doing better before you came in, Black.”

Sirius decided to ignore the jab at his last name. “But how could your day possibly be better without me? I’m hurt, Snivellus, but not surprised that you can’t appreciate gorgeous hair, judging by the state of your own.”

“I am trying to do something useful here, Black. I’m aware you wouldn’t know what that means, but do please respect it enough to stop disrupting my lesson.”

“I’m not ‘disrupting” Sirius said indignantly, “I’m entertaining! But don’t worry, I’m aware you wouldn’t know what that means.” Then, like the adult he is, he stuck out his tongue.

Snape didn’t seem to appreciate it as much as his class did. ΅Get. Out.”

“This really wasn’t a disruption though,” Sirius turned around, and walked away as slowly as he could, “you know what _would_ be a disruption? If a dungbomb were to go off now.” 

One wink directed at the Weasley twins later, Sirius closed the door behind him, a few traces of the foul smell lingering.

Whistling, he thought it might be around time he did what he came to Hogwarts for.

If he remembered the schedules well enough (and he had made sure to remember them well enough) Harry had just finished Care of Magical Creatures.

The grounds were empty, however. Sirius reasoned that, seeing as Hagrid did not do theoretical lessons, they would probably be in the Forbidden Forest. He did not feel like getting lost, so he decided to wait.

A few moments later a trail of students walked out of the forest, followed by Hagrid. The moment Sirius caught sight of Harry’s unruly mop of dark hair he ruffled it.

“If it isn’t my favourite godson!”

“And your only godson.” Harry said, with that sass that reminded Sirius of Lily.

“No matter! How was your lesson? Did Hagrid keep you safe?”

Hermione, a classmate that was a good friend of Harry, replied. “He did, altough I heard him saying that it would be more of an experience if there were no wards between us and the Thestrals. It’s a good thing that those wards are mandatory now.”

Sirius liked Hermione, he really did, but he didn’t like that she constantly managed to steer the conversation towards social justice topics. 

Yes, Sirius Lupin-Black had, as the head of an important Pureblood family, and a warhero, managed to change the rules and stigma attached to werewolves, but that was mostly because he was selfish as hell and wanted his husband to be happy and able to teach. 

He supported Hermione, of course, was even a part of S.P.E.W., but he should honestly get Hermione to owl James. James was, in the end, the one who cared the most for people outside of his loved ones.

“Thestrals, you say?”

“Yes,” Harry said, rapidly taking over the conversation, “but it was very boring, because they are, y’know, invisible.”

“Honestly, Harry, you should be happy you couldn’t see them.” Hermione berated. Sirius agreed with her.

“So,” Sirius said, as innocently as he could, “What subject is next?”

Ron looked at him, with a look as if he’d just realized something, “Defense Against the Dark Arts, of course! My brothers told me this day would come.”

Sirius was happy to hear that even after he had graduated from Hogwarts, he was still somewhat famous. 

At this point, they had reached the DADA classroom. Sirius ushered the kids indide, but he himself did not enter. Yet.

He could hear everyone settling down, and even Hermione’s voice was clear when she said: “Aren’t werewolves usually a topic for our fourth year?”

Sirius immediately recognized the voice that answered her, because it was the voice of his amazing husband. 

“Well, yes, but I try to teach about it on unexpected days, to avoid-” Sirius burst into the room. Remus voice took on the exasparated-but-fond tone that Sirius knew so well, “-this.”

“Hello!,” Sirius said, waving at the class, his wand already out to project the words: How To Recognize And Woo A Werewolf and a few pictures of Remus in various situations. The one where he was sleeping on the couch with a small, also sleeping, Harry in his arms, a wedding ring clearly visible on his hand, was Sirius’ favourite.

“I, whom you can call professor Lupin-Black, will be taking over for professor Lupin-Black today, to teach you all you need to know about werewolves, and then some more.”

Remus sighed, but still took a seat in the front row to listen.

Afterwards, Sirius revealed to his husband and his godson that he had taken some non-melting ice from Fortescue’s with him, and his husband interrogated him about how he knew the schedule _every_ time, and his godson told him that he _really did not need to see pictures of his godfathers kissing, he had already seen that often enough, thank you very much,_ and Sirius decided that maybe Harry had seen it often enough, but Sirius had not _done_ it often enough, so he kissed Remus again, and when Sirius left Hogwarts he once again thanked McGonagall for always tellling him when the lesson about werewolves started.


End file.
